Suicidal Character Planning
History "It was all just a mistake." "I shouldn't have that night." "I was drunk and the man took advantage of me." There were many things she could have said—trying to make up a half-believable lie or perhaps just coming out honestly—yet Natalia remained silent in front of her parents. Barely 19, she was already becoming a single mother, pregnant with a child whose father is unknown to even herself. She had nothing to say for herself except for an "I'm sorry, I let you down". To her parents' ear, this is nothing but her excuse to cover up for what she had done. Being a disciplined family who principle is against such provocative act, they reluctantly disowned her from the family. After all that had happened, Natalia honestly did not know if she should be thankful that the man saved her life that day or angry over the fact that he took advantage of her afterward. As much as she wanted to hate him, there's one thing that she can't deny. Thinking back to whatever she remembers of the night, she did truly enjoy her time with the men. Perhaps it was the alcohol hitting her brain at the wrong time. She knows that it doesn't seem right, given the circumstances and the state she was in, but she had felt some sort of connection between them. It looks to be love at first sight, as people would call it. "That night was mostly a blur. The man, he had... light brown hair? Or was it dirty blond? He was 5'11—no, 6'2." Her memories from that night conflict with one another. Under alcohol influence, it would be a miracle that she was able to even recount the man's name, yet the image of his face was crystal clear to Natalia. But, frankly, she would do anything to forget that dreaded look of the man's face. She was desperate. Desperate enough that she would do anything in order to raise her child. "Nothing" would separate her from her child, nothing. Owen Reynolds. That name is known by everyone in the business industry—but for all the wrong reasons. Other than being filthy rich, there was no other reason that you would want something to do an alcoholic, a cocky, and arrogant man, a corrupted businessman. However, given the circumstances, Natalia would have done anything—she had even considered prostitution in the red-light district at one point (for once in her life she didn't need to worry about being a disgrace towards her family. In the past, she would no longer have a body anymore if she ever tried to sell it out to strangers). She was nothing more than a sexual object to Owen, he never treated any of her mistresses as proper human—let alone as a proper partner, so what would make her an exception? As a child, we have all been asked the question of "In a few words, how would you describe your family?" in one way another. While the typical children would probably have answered: "My daddy is the best!" or "I love my mommy!"—seven-year-old Devon would have answered: "Broken; shattered". However, his pursue (even as half-assed as it was) of education did not last long and soon came to a gradual halt as he struggled more and more to catch up with his work. In order to support him and his mother financially, Devon worked part time in the weekend and after school. In a matter of months, he dropped from a fairly decent student to one who is barely holding on to a passing grade. At one point he was convinced that things are never going to be better. And then, things went from bad to worse, Devon's mother was diagnosed with cancer during the summer prior to him going to high school. It was only a matter of time before he dropped out from school. His mother lacked the fund for proper treatment of her cancer, and of course, his worthless step-father couldn't care less; one less of his women alive meant one less woman he needs to keep their mouth shut. So what does depression feel like? Things just never seem right. Everything is a struggle of its own. Even the slightest decision is burdensome. That's just naming a few—but the worst of all is that everything seems hopeless. Devon is truly one of a kind, but this time, the term isn't used as a blatant excuse for an insult. Despite what stereotypes have been placed upon those that reside in the Ares Cabin, never once had Devon felt what true adrenaline and courage feels like. However, these stereotypes aren't just all lies used to categorize the different demigods. While he always had the feeling that he has some sort of instinctive nature bottled within himself, he never gave it a second thought—more so, he "couldn't" give a second thought about it. Thinking back to the day of his first monster encounter, it would bewilder other people to see what potential a seemingly depressed person can hold. He was thirteen and that was the first time Devon experienced what hope really is—but just like a surge of adrenaline, it was merely temporary and the aftertaste only left him deeper into his depression afterward. He was simply walking home in the middle of the night after a long day of work. He grasped onto his pay cheque—at this point, every dollar counts. He walked with his head turned downwards when he bumped into a large, brawny figure. The looming figure pulled out a gun aimed towards Devon, in an attempt to mug him. If Devon wasn't a child of Ares, he would certainly have fallen to intimidation. But frankly, with what happened next, this should be the least of his worries. A loud growl in the alleyway. If the idiom "don't judge a book by its cover" could apply to the mist, the "German Shepard" was much more than just that. A second later, a vicious beast clawed the man and tossed him aside like garbage. It wasn't the mugger's lucky day. While the mugger was clearly not the hellhound's target, he just so happened to have gotten in the hellhound's way. In its way of hunting of its prey. With monsters' bloodthirsty nature, they would do anything to get to the demigod. By the look of the wounds, the mugger was broken beyond repair. The hellhound continues stalking towards its prey with its eyes glaring crimson red. Within a split second, the hellhound pounces towards Devon. However, that one and a half seconds were enough for a child of Ares' heightened speed (and speed). Devon grabbed onto whatever his hands could get a grasp on first—which happened to be a medium-sized metal plate that laid by his feet. As the hellhound pounces within range, he concussed the metal plate at the hellhound's head. While the attempt, although not futile, was nowhere near able to kill the hellhound, however, it was able to disorient the hellhound long enough for Devon to make his escape. In the four years afterward, Devon found himself encountering various monsters, they were not simple feats nonetheless, but a combination of luck (he was at the right place at the right time—whether he had lost himself within a crowd), and innate adrenaline and heightened senses were all by his side. He came back from school to see his stepfather's face again. For the past month, he had actually thought that he had seen the last of him. Devon often thinks to himself, "Why do we even come back to this home when we know that we will get hurt?" Judging by his step-father's face, Devon was almost certain that his step-father was not coming back to make up nor have plans to stay. "That smug look on his face as he beats my mother as if it's nothing." That was the rationale that Devon had before he gave in to his impulse and did what he did—something he'll regret for the rest of his life. He stood behind his opened front door watching helplessly as his step-father slapped his mother when she resisted from giving him her hard-earned money. But then, a broken beer bottle caught Devon's eyes—perhaps he wasn't as helpless as he thought. "You little bastard son of a b*tch!". "I will f*cking slit your throat you for this!" Everything was silent to Devon—everything except his step-father scoffing at him and when he coughs out blood after every few words. Devon's stepfather frantically tried to grab a hold onto something—anything that was at least semi-sharp. Devon then felt a sharp impalement into his chest. As he looked down, he saw a sharp kitchen knife in his chest. When his stepfather ripped the knife back out, it was just as painful as when his stepfather impaled him with it. He put his hand over the wound in his chest and he fell to the floor. He looks at his shaking hand to see it drenched in blood and even more draining from his chest. Instead of forcing himself to stay conscious, he simply left in as his vision blurs out. While the piece of glass did not impale deep enough nor in any areas that would puncture any vital organs otherwise, nonetheless, he is continuously losing blood every ticking second. "Devon. Devon, wake up. Devon, don't sleep...," the rest of her speech was inaudible both because it was mixed in between Devon's mother's tears, sniffle, and sobbing; and also because Devon is slowly falling into unconsciousness. She frantically got to her feet to dial 119 whilst wiping away the tears that drip down her face. The following month had been an absolute living nightmare for Devon, to say the least. Devon tosses and turns vigorously. His fists and jaw clenches as his hands clench onto whatever it could get a hold of. Sweat drenches his forehead. It's the same routine for the past week—for every single night. Every time he tries to close his eyes and get a glimpse of sleep, he encounters a vivid picture of his hands drenched in his step-father's blood, the look on his step-father's face as he fell to the ground, and his father slowly bleeding to his death with a cold, scornful stare. That is when he began to resort on Eszopiclone. When he first started taking it, he thought that he would have had one less problem—but of course, with a positive always comes a downside, that's just simply how life works. He became so dependent on it that it pretty well became second nature for him to take the pills daily, whether he actually needed it or not. Usually the latter. Tisiphone, The Avenger, was furious from the fact that a mere nymph intercepted her act of avengement and protected Devon. Regardless of whether Devon was provoked by his stepfather or whether Devon committed the murder out of pure self-defense, he nonetheless still murdered another man in the fury's eyes and nothing was going to change that. It was so close to avenging the death of Devon's stepfather. It raised its whip to end Devon suffering and his life. Perhaps it was luck or destiny, but it just so happens to fall short of bringing retribution when the healing nymph paralyzed her. The very same healing nymph that saved Devon's life a month ago (unbeknownst to Devon, the nymph was in fact sent by his father Ares). But in Devon's suicidal state, could you really say that the nymph helped him or did him a favor there? Healing Devon to the greatest extent within the given time, the healing nymph decided that she had no other choice. Fearing for Devon's safety, since he is being hunted by Tisiphone, the healing nymph decided that the best course of action would be to take him to camp. She made sure that Devon was caught up to date beforehand so that there would be no surprises. Their journey to camp was relatively straightforward, they took the New Jersey transit from New Jersey (boarding at Trenton Transit Center station) to New York Penn Station before getting on a taxi to get to Long Island. They would've guessed that they were safe in their journey, but things went wrong. As they were nearing Half-Blood Hill, things went downhill. It was Tisiphone yet again and this time, she doesn't look amused in the slightest. In an attempt to subdue the Fury like she did the previous encounter, the healing nymph tries to paralyze Tisiphone. Being one step ahead, Tisiphone cast a curse brought upon Devon by his step-father which he killed. The curse would bring upon his already weak body excruciating pain. The pain is not physical. There is no wound—nothing, yet it felt like it could easily have been physical. The pain has no increment, no pattern, no specific timeframe that it would occur. It would hit him in the most unexpected of times, almost as if the pain comes out of nowhere whenever the Furies felt the urge to toy around with Devon. Tisiphone was yet again paralyzed, as the healing nymph held Devon's left hand over her shoulder to support him. While Devon groaned in pain while grabbing onto his chest with his right hand, the healing nymph dragged him towards the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. With Devon's condition, they were not moving nearly as fast as they could. The Fury soon regained control and pursued the two. Devon and the healing nymph reached their final stretch as they can get a glimpse of the entrance, however, the Fury was catching up speed. They continued to move until they were a few meters away, but looking back, the Fury had caught up and things were going to get ugly. As Tisiphone raised her whip, the healing nymph pushed Devon aside, into camp's bastion. The whip instead hit the healing nymph. The healing nymph was not Tisiphone's target, as such, and it was never Tisiphone's intention to inflict pain on her. However, her task was complete and she returned to the underworld. The pain was unbearable for the healing nymph, but she persevered and dragged herself into camp boundaries. Devon watched yet another person he trusts get hurt in front of his eyes all because of him. He then collapsed. He woke up a few hours later and found himself in a foreign environment. Explanations were due and thus Devon found himself within the barriers of Camp Half-Blood. Personality Due to a combination of his depression and anxiety, he is almost always in or is on the brink of a mental breakdown if he is not on his anti-depressant medication. Devon is quite broken internally, lacking the self-confidence (in fear of failing for others) that is a prominent trait among his half-siblings of the Ares Cabin. However, that is not to say that he. A catalyst of his horrific, yet regretful, past, he suffers from acute insomnia. As a result, dark bags under his eyes and a lack of energy is not an uncommon sight. To ensure a glimpse of sleep, he is dependent on his Eszopiclone. This has since led to his dependency on the drug. Emotionally, if he withdraws from two dosage at most, he can become quite irritable and aggressive towards others. Ironically, withdrawal can also lead to symptoms of depression, which in turns defeats the purpose of him taking anti-depressants. Once a relatively ambiverted teenager, he has since become an self-isolated fellow who buries himself deeper and deeper into his own external and internal problems, issues, and struggles. Above all are his suicidal tendencies. It is neither his first, nor the last time, he attempted to take his own life. He is plagued with an ever-lasting sense of regret. Regardless if his father was abusive or not, he was still responsible for his death nonetheless. It is the scene of his father laying on the ground bleeding out that is responsible for his insomnia. But, it is also this that led to his curse. Cursed by his stepfather via The Arai, Devon is cursed to occasionally feel sharp, piercing pain in his chest, almost if he was stabbed by a beer bottle—the same way Devon killed his stepfather. Although there is no physical pain whatsoever, the pain feels genuine. Character Page Coding |powers= Offensive #Children of Ares can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. #Children of Ares are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. Defensive #Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Ares have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. Passive #Children of Ares are innately proficient in all forms of combat. #Children of Ares are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. #Children of Ares are always emitting an aura of violence and war, which makes people around them more likely to attack each other and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time. Supplementary #Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. #Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. #Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or dulling it. #Children of Ares are sometimes able to cause a small (3-5) group, to turn against each other by inducing a lust for violence and victory in combat. The targets would become irrational and fight among themselves determined to be the last warrior standing, causing chaos for a short time. The more affected the more energy is drained. 3 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. 6 Months After a Character is Made #Since their father has command over dead soldiers on the losing side of every war in history, children of Ares have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, confederate soldiers, Nazis etc. Dead Soldiers who belonged to the winning side of the war cannot be summoned. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Traits #Children of Ares are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. #As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them #Children of Ares tend to love the thrill of battle and fighting, feeling natural when partaking in combat. #Children of Ares often love the chance to show off their abilities, they’re often somewhat arrogant and hotheaded. #Children of Ares typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. |pet=None |bedroom=His bedroom is one of the rooms within Ares' Cabin; I do not have plans to elaborate and expand on his bedroom other than that, but this could change in the future. |weapon images= |quote2=''"Here is the tragedy: when you are the victim of depression, not only do you feel utterly helpless and abandoned by the world, you also know that very few people can understand, or even begin to believe, that life can be this painful."'' |file2=DevonAddario2.png |file size2=205x0px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour=Devon's favorite color is black. |music= |food=Devon's favorite food are his mother's pasta carbonara and his mother's homemade tiramisu. |animal=Devon's favorite animal is a wolf, the reason being that wolves are instinctive, intelligent, intuitive, and more importantly they trust in themselves. |book= |quote3=''"Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."'' |drink=Devon tends to just drink alcohol—mainly a simple beer (he doesn't necessarily "love" alcohol per se, but he uses it as a method of escapism in order to drink his problems away or to numb his pain away). |song=Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w/ Logic & Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors - Sucker for Pain; Shawn Mendes - Mercy; Twenty One Pilots - Heathens |movie=Momento |sport=Devon once had an intense passion for soccer during his elementary school years, but this interest is long gone. |other= |skills=While it's quite clear that Devon is a distant person, contrary to other's perception, in reality, he is still physically fit and and has had sufficient training with weaponry (these proficiency is also partially due to his god parentage). His main weakness lies in his disbelief in his own potential, and his feeling of worthlessness. In fact, this is what is preventing him from reaching what he's truly capable of. Of course, you can't ignore the fact that his suicide attempts upon his own body has left him in weaker and weaker state mentally and physically. |weapon=A simple Celestial Bronze dagger stained with dry blood of not his enemies, but rather his own. |strength=Weapon and hand-to-hand combat proficiency, and agility. |weakness=His main weakness lies in his disbelief in his own potential, and his feeling of worthlessness. |led=0 |been=0 |model=Kyle Ellison |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Blue |height=5'11 |weight=150 lbs. (70 kg) |ethnicity=Devon is half Spanish and half Italian. |hand=Mixed-handed/cross-dominance (although he predominantly uses his right hand). |shoe=10 |blood=A+ |voice=Baritone |marks=Distinguishing marks on Devon's body are primarily the scars on Devon's wrists as a result of his cutting attempts. On his chest, near his stomach area, is a faint but long and wide scar after he was stabbed with a large sized kitchen knife by his step-father's retaliation. |body=Athletic |more images= |one= |best= |worst=Devon's worse feature would be both of his wrists which are remains scarred from his various cutting attempts. |change= |mental=Mentally, Devon can only be described as unstable. He suffers from severe depression, in addition to his suicidal tendencies and drug addiction, he is quite the mess himself. |disorders=Devon suffers from persistent depressive disorder, chronic insomnia, and at times paranoia and delusion. In addition, are the usual demigod traits of ADHD and dyslexia. |medical= |mother=Natalia Addario |father=Ares |creator=None |half=Other children of Ares. |full=None |other relatives=None |family album= |home=Newark, New Jersey, United States |earliest= |best=To be frankfully honest this would make much more sense as "worse memory" than it would as a best memory. However, his early childhood with his mother before his fall in depression would likely be his "best memory" to say the least. |school=He only completed up to tenth grade secondary school education. Similar to his middle school years, due to his personal problems and his ADHD and dylexia, he has always been failing in many areas academically. |kiss=Devon has never shared a first kiss with anyone. |sex=Devon has never had sex with anyone. |love=Devon has never had a first love. |other firsts= |nicknames= |native=Italian and Spanish |languages=English |flaw= |fears=Atelophobia (fear of not being good enough and imperfection) Atychiphobia (fear of failure) |hobbies= |motto= |won't= |admires= |influenced= |compass=South (it has been quite some time since it has pointed north)—he's not exactly looking to the bright side of things nor he is walking down the right path. |past person=His mother. |current person=No one. |crisis=Due to Devon's anxiety (partially a symptom of his dependency over Eszopiclone but because the traumatization from past events), he often becomes overwhelmed at times of crisis. He will easily fall into a state of mental breakdown. |problems=Devon usually lacks the self-confidence to believe that he's capable to get through problems in life himself. Similar to how he reacts to crises, he can let his poor mental state get the best of him. |change=Devon can handle change over time, but he does not do too well with substantial changes. |alignment=Devon is quite difficult to align towards a single alignment due to his history (the killing of his step-father to protect his mother, his depression, and his suicidal tendencies—which contradicts between the two choices of alignment but doesn't relate to neutrality either); however, the closest alignment in a way would be Chaotic Good. |dream= |current=None |quote4=''"If you don't think your anxiety, depression, sadness and stress impact your physical health, think again. All of these emotions trigger chemical reactions in your body, which can lead to inflammation and a weakened immune system. Learn how to cope, sweet friend. There will always be dark days."'' |file3=DevonAddario3.png |file size3=225x0px |vice=Devon's vices include (but are not limited to) addiction, alcoholism, depressive, distant, hopelessness, paranoid, pessimistic, reticent, self-blame, self-hatred, and suicidal. |bad=One of Devon's bad habit would definitely be his dependency and abuse of Eszopiclone, Dulexotine, and various other painkiller medications. |sleep=Without the use of Eszopiclone, Devon may be able to get one hour of sleep at most, and that is during the good nights. In the usual nights, it's quite disconcerting that Devon may not even get a single glimpse of sleep. His unhealthy sleep schedule comes from is the effect of his chronic insomnia. Whenever he try to get some sleep he would see images/nightmares of the day he killed his step-father with a beer bottle. As a result, Devon has since become dependent and reliant on Eszopiclone. |quirk= |attitude=Devon's attitude is pessimistic at best. |talents=Devon was a quite talented and avid soccer player prior to his fall into depression. |social=Devon is very distant (in other words, he is introverted) towards others. Even if you're the one to start a conversation, he won't open up to you. He believes that he should not drag others into his own problems, which becomes a problem when he keeps all his pain to himself. |relationships= Name: Relation: Feelings: Ares Father Natalia Addario Mother Owen Reynolds Step-father |ease=Devon is most at ease when he is alone while on his medications; previously, when he would be most at ease when he is with his mother. |priority=Devon's priority would be to get the guts to end his own life. |past=Devon's fast failures would be not being able to protect and support his mother. Above all would be letting his impulses take a hold on him when he killed his step-father. He blames himself for is mother's problems, he believes that his birth caused all this agony upon his mother's life. |accomplishment=Nothing; Devon is not proud of a single thing he's done in his (in his own belief) pathetic life. |secret=No one asides from his mother (and god-parent who took pity on him and removed all traces the crime) knows that Devon murdered his abusive step-father. |known=None; Devon had kept this secret to himself. |tragedy=Devon's tragedy is the loss of his mother to cancer. |wish=Devon's one wish would be for all the scums like his step-father to be removed from the face of the Earth. Despite how sadistic this may sound, he truly only wishes to have his mother and his peaceful life back. |cheated=Devon has never been in a relationship, so never. |relates=Devon believes that he is alone and no one can really understand what he is going through. Because of that, he finds it difficult to relate to other people. |strangers=Devon keeps himself incredibly distant and isolated from others, those who try to get close to him and strangers alike. He prefers to keeps his own pain bottled up inside himself—which is helping neither himself nor others. |lover=Devon really doesn't have many friends—let alone a lover. |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Character Planning Category:Top Priority